The Right Decision
by Twi-Girl83
Summary: Bella moves from her home town of Forks Washington, to London. Where she will continue to further her career. What will happen when she walks through the front door of the apartment she will now call home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just messing with the characters, this story is my own.

Summary

Bella moves from her home town of Forks Washington to London. Where she will continue to further her career. What will happen when she walks through the door of the apartment she will now call home?

My name is Bella Swan I'm 24 years old. This is my journey.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

As I lay there watching the sun shine through my bedroom window, I ponder to myself that as of two days time, my whole life is going to change, hopefully for the better. Don't get me I love forks, it has been my home for 24 years. But it's time to move on to a whole new city. London, yeah that's where I'm going to start a new life and career. I'm shitting myself. I've never been anywhere outside the US. So shitting myself might be an understatement.

I get up and head for the bathroom. It's 6am and I've been awake for an hour, so time for a shower.

As I reach over to switch off the shower I'm hit with this sudden realisation that my Dad & Mom won't have me at home anymore. I will officially be moving out of the only home I've ever known to something totally new, exciting and scary at the same time.

Once dressed I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. Mom has coffee made but isn't in the kitchen when I arrive. I'm pouring coffee into my mug as Mom walks in

'Morning sweetie' Mom say's as she hugs me.

'Morning Mom' I reply as I hug her back.

'Where's Dad this morning' I ask as she goes through the mail.

'He went to the station to cover for Mark, he will be back at 10' she says then adds

Mark's wife has a hospital appointment at 9am, They are having their 1st child and has a scan, of course at this point I wasn't listening and my response was.

'Huh, sorry Mom what where you saying'?

Mom asks if I'm okay. I tell her that I'm fine, just thinking about the move.

'Bella, are you worried about moving away to London'? My Mom asks.

'No mom, I was at first, but not now. I'm looking forward to exploring somewhere different, but I'm nervous'. I tell her.

'Oh, honey, It's normal to be nervous. It's a whole new experience for you sweetheart'. Mom says.

'Do you remember when you were growing up, the things you would get upto? You would go off on your own or with dad and go explore the woods. You were so stubborn and determined to do what you wanted sweetheart, and you didn't let anyone stand in your way'.

'Yeah I remember that'. I say with a giggle.

'The best time, was when dad took me fishing at age 8. I told him I wasn't leaving until I caught the biggest fish? I said.

Mom and I both laughed. Mom replied.

'That you did my girl, even now your father grumbles you should have been a boy when you come home with the bigger fish! We continue to laugh until the phone ring.

'Hello' mom says once she picked it up.

'Bella, it's Jake'. She says as she hands me the phone. I take the phone and mom heads upstairs.

'Hi Jake, what's up'?

'Hi Bella, I was wondering when it is that you leave'?

'Why, what's it to you Jake? I barked into the phone.

'No need to be like that Bella. I'm just asking coz I wanted to apologise for how I acted the other night'.

'That's ok Jake, you had too much to drink, let's leave it at that please?'

'Sure Bella, no problem, thanks. I really do hope you have a good time. I will miss our friendship Bella!' Jake replies.

After I hang up the phone, I thought about the pass that Jake made at me last week at Jessica's party. He was so drunk, and of course I refused him. I wasn't interested in him that way. We were just friends. Now that he has apologised I can move forward. I would rather forget about it anyway.

My dad and I are now at the Seattle Airport where I will be saying my goodbyes to him.

This is the part I was dreading the most. I love Renee, but my dad has always been there for me, through boyfriends to periods, Ugh, embarrassing I know but it was good to be so open with my dad.

With tears rolling down my face, I go to turn away but my dad grabs my hand.

'Oh dad' I sob into his chest as he hugs me tight.

'Shh, Bells, I'm right here, it's going to be ok. You will have great life in London, baby girl'. He soothes me.

'What's this?' I ask as I open my hand to see a cheque for$800.

'It's a gift from Grandma Swan, your mom and I. Just a little something to help you on your way' my dad replied while smiling.

'Oh dad, you didn't have to, but thank you so much'. I reply while wiping away my tears.

The tannoy speaker announces my plane is boarding. 'This is it' I say to myself.

My dad grabs me and hugs me tightly, 'see you soon baby girl. No goodbyes, I can't stand it,' he replies and I hear him sniffle

'I'm going to miss you dad so much' I weep into his chest.

I'll miss you too baby girl. Now go before you miss your plane' he says while releasing me.

'I love you dad' I say as I walk away with my luggage.

'Love you too baby girl'. I heard him say behind me.

xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

AN.

Chapter 2 Meetings

I walk to where my ticket says my seat number is, and come to an abrupt when I see someone sitting there.

'Hi, excuse me but you are sitting in my seat'. I say to the huge grizzly man in front of me.

'Sorry, my apologies let me move'. Grizzly replies while standing to allow me to sit.

'Thanks, I'm Bella'' I say when settled in the chair.

'Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett'. He replies while holding his hand out for me to shake.

'It's nice to meet you too, Emmett'. I reply while shaking his hand.

After talking to Emmett for a while, I come to realise that he is in fact a really sweet and funny guy. He would be someone that you could look up to as a big brother.

'So Bella, what has you flying off to London'? Emmett asks.

'I'm starting a new life and career'. I reply

He smiles in return.

After a while I get comfortable in my seat and listen to some music, it's been a long morning so far and I'm not even in London yet.

I must hear about three songs before I feel myself drifting off.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing I know, I'm awoken to Emmett singing next to me. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head in his direction, and what I see makes me laugh so hard I almost fall out of my chair.

Almost.

Emmett has his music in his ears, singing away while trying to dance in his seat.

'Having fun there'? I ask him with a chuckle.

'Of course, it sure passed the time while you were snoring beside me'. He laughed.

I playfully slap his arm. 'I do not snore'!

'You keep telling yourself that Bella'. He laughed.

Half hour before the plane lands Emmett offers me a drink.

'I will have a glass of Red please'.

The waitress leaves after handing us our drinks.

'Let's make a toast'. Emmett says.

'To what'? I ask.

'A toast to new beginnings and new friendships'

We clink our glasses together and take a sip.

'Are you from London then Emmett'? I ask.

'You betcha'. He replies in his booming voice.

Emmet explains to me that at the age of 17 he started his own company. He then informs me that has three gyms; 1 in Seattle which is where he has just come from. Then 1 in New York, and of course London, which is the main one he works at. He tells me that they are called 'Emmett's Elite' – NY, Seattle and London.

The seatbelt lights came on then and the stewardess calls over the speaker that we will now be landing at Heathrow Airport.

We both buckle up and Emmett turns to me and hands me his card.

'Here Bella, take this if you ever need anything or even just to have a drink call me'. He smiles.

'I might take you up on that offer for a drink Emmett, I think I'm going to need one after all the unpacking and settling in I have to do. Thank you'. I reply while taking his card.

After we get off the plane and collect our luggage, we hug say goodbye and promise to call each other soon.

Well this is it. I'm finally here. London.

I had gotten a taxi from the airport to the apartment that will now become my home.

As I went to get my keys from my bag the door flew open revealing a beautiful blonde girl.

'Hi, you must be Isabella'? She asks.

I eye her quizzically.

'I'm sorry, I'm Rosalie, and a rather large box arrived for you this morning, a Miss I Swan'.

'Yeah I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella'.

'It's nice to finally meet you'. She said with a warm smile.

'Thanks you too'. I say while stepping through the door.

I took in my surroundings. Once you enter the front door there is a long hallway to the right, I'm guessing that's where the bedrooms and bathroom is. To the left of the door is a cupboard for shoes and jackets/coats. In front of the door is the door to the living room with double wooden doors to separate the kitchen and living room area. There is a small coffee table by the wall as you enter the living room, which holds a table lamp and keys.

Rosalie offers to show me to my room so I can put my things down.

I enter the bedroom that's now mine and I smile. It was MUCH bigger than what I had back home. More space is always a good thing.

There is a double bed on the right side of the wall as you walk in. There is a blue duvet cover and quilt folded neatly at the bottom, with a bedside table and a lamp.

There is a walk in closet on the far left wall by the window, which gives plenty of light, next to the walk in closet I find my own bathroom/shower. And then the dressing table was next to the bathroom door.

This is fantastic I thought to myself. I can't wait to make it my own.

XOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

AN. This is my first story, so a massive thanks to all who has read and reviewed TRD, it means a lot to me. Well, chapter 2 we met Emmett on the way to London. What did you think of him?

Chapter 3 Girls Night (one week after Bella moves to London.)

'Hey Rose'? I called from my bathroom, where I was applying the finishing touches to my make-up ready for our night on the town.

She answers 'Yeah, Bella'. While she walks through my room.

'How do I look'? I ask with a twirl.

'Wow Bella, you look so hot'.

'Really I ask? Thanks Rose'. I say with a smile.

I was wearing my Lacy Black halter neck dress that comes mid-thigh and my Black/Grey heeled pumps to go with the outfit.

'Rose you look gorgeous'. I tell her.

'Aww thanks Bella. She replies.

Rose is wearing Black skin tight jeans, with a red halter neck top and her red heeled pumps to match. She is gorgeous.

'Time to pa-arty' we sing and giggle as we leave our apartment.

We are standing in line to 'Midnight Sun' the club that rose has been coming to for a few months now.

'God, whose idea, was it to put these heels on my feet'? I wined.

'Yours, now stop bitching we will be in soon'. She says

'Ok. Ok. I'll stop bitching'. I giggled.

'Well finally'. She replies while throwing her hands in the air and giggling.

We eventually get in and my feet feel a little better.

This place is heaving.

There are crowds everywhere. And I do mean everywhere?

We couldn't just walk through them. No! I had to dodge my way through, behind Rose, just to get to the bar.

'Hey Tyler, two glasses of vodka red bulls please'. She says.

'Sure, coming right up Rose'. He replies with a smile.

Tyler is average height with Black hair and Brown eyes.

Rose tells me that Tyler and his brother Paul own this club.

'Here ya go Bella'. She says handing me a glass of something orangey. I think? It was too dark to tell.

'It's vodka red bull Bella'. She says laughing.'

'Oh ok, thanks Rose'. I say. I take a sip and find it rather nice.

We spot an empty table. The only empty one by the looks of it, and make our way over. Thankful that we did as another crowd spotted it.

As we sit down I heard Rose shout.

'Fucksakes, Watch what you're doing'?

'What's up Rose'? I asked.

That little bitch just bumped right into me'.

I turn around and see a girl who is about an inch shorter than me.

'Oh gosh, I'm so sorry'. The girl replied to Rose.

'Please let me get you another drink, and maybe one for your friend, too. I'm Alice by the way'?

'Two double vodka red bulls please, this is Bella here, She says while nodding her head in my direction and I'm Rose'.

'She seems friendly enough'. Rose says.

'Yeah she does, nice girl'. I reply.

A while later Alice arrives with our drinks.

'God, I swear it has gotten more crowded in here since we all arrived'. Alice says.

Rose and I both turn around and yes, it was packed.

The three of us just look at each other and giggle, which then turns into full blown belly laughs.

'Girls, I just got to go toilet'. I tell Rose and Alice.

'Hold on Bella we will come with you'. Rose says.

'No! We need someone to watch our table'? I tell her.

'Good thinking girl'. They both say simultaneously. I turn around and head for the bathroom laughing at my friends.

On my way back to my seat I notice the dance floor is a little less busy and head over to the girls.

'Hey, girls, do you both want to go dance'? I ask them.

'Um, hell yeah we do'. Rose replied.

Alice grabs both our arms 'Wait here a minute'. Then she darts off in the direction of the bar.

Seconds later she returns waving a 'Reserved Sign' in front of her face.

'Now ladies, she grins, we can go dance'.

Just as we step onto the dance floor, David Guetta ft. Chris Brown & Lil Wayne 'I Can Only Imagine' started playing.

'I love this song'. I tell Rose and Alice.

We danced for quite some time after that, and then headed back to our table to get our drinks.

I take the girls to the bathroom as they are both looking a little hot.

Once we exit the bathroom, Tyler waves me over.

'Hey, Tyler, what's up'?

He places a tray of in front of me with a variety of drinks on it.

'Huh! What's this'? I ask

'This is for you three girls. You have – a jug of vodka red bull, nine different flavoured shots and six Jager bombs'. It's on the house, so go enjoy your selves' He says with a smile.

'Wow, thanks Tyler'. I say as I turn and walk away.

'You're welcome'. He replies.

'OMG Bella'! What have you got there'? Rose asks.

'A jug of vodka red bull, nine different flavoured shots and six Jager bombs, all from Tyler'. I tell them.

'Well alright then, let's start with a Jager bomb. Rose says excitedly.

'I'm in'. Alice says.

'Bella, are you in'? Rose asks.

I look at them both, then the concoction of alcohol in front of me and smile.

'Ladies, if you think I'm NOT drinking this, this rainbow of alcohol, you're sadly mistaken'. I goggle as I down a Jager bomb.

'Wow Bella, that was fucking awesome. Both Rose and Alice say as they take their Jager bomb.

'Thanks girls'.

After a few more shots the music changes and Rita Ora's R.I.P started playing. All three of us was up and swaying our hips in time with the music, as we made our way to the dance floor.

After loads more drinking and dancing, we called it a night. Around 2am, I think?

xoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Right, here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy! Thank you to Edwards_Woman for beta'ing this chapter for me and all chapters from this point on. See you all at the other side. Reviews mean love ;) Twi-Girl83

Chapter 4 The Morning After (The night before)

I open my eyes and squint as the bright morning sun caught my eyes. I push the covers off me and groan as I go to get out of bed. Ugh! My head is pounding and my body aches.

I use the bathroom and head to the kitchen and put the kettle on. While I wait, I take two nurofen with a glass of water. Hopefully they will kick in fast.

Just as I get my cup ready with a tea bag, milk and sugar, Rose walks in looking like shit. Ha!

'You look how I feel'. I say to her.

Her response was a groan.

'Fancy a Coffee?' I ask with a chuckle.

'Yes please, extra strong. Thanks'. She replies.

I make us our drinks and take a seat at the table.

Just as Rose and I sit down, we hear this low moan coming from the living room. As we get up to take a look, Alice comes through, looking like the Grim Reaper.

'Morning Grim'. Rose and I say in unison.

'Fuck off you bitches'. Alice replies snarky.

'There's nurofen in that cupboard'. I say as I point to the one by the kettle. 'The kettle has just boiled too if you want a tea or coffee'.

'So girls, what's your plan of action today?' I ask as Alice makes her drink.

'I need to catch up on some sleep. I've got to be back at the garage for 6am'. Rose says.

'What about you Alice?'

'Same as Rose, back to work tomorrow'. Alice replies.

'What about you Bella? Got any plans for today?' Rose asks.

'Yeah, more unpacking and maybe sleep'. I tell her.

'So, did I do anything embarrassing last night?' Alice asks us.

I look at Rose and wink.

'Um, what do you mean by embarrassing Alice?' I ask while raising an eyebrow.

'Oh god she wines. What did I do?' She asks.

Rose and I chuckle. 'Nothing at all Alice, I'm just winding you up'.

'Ugh, you bitch, don't do that!' She says trying to act all moody, but I see her lips turn up.

Soon we are all laughing together.

'Last night was a blast'. I say smiling.

'It really was an awesome night. Thanks for letting me party with you girls'. Alice tells us.

'Any time Alice. Actually we should do it again'. I replied.

'Hell yeah, we should'. Rose chimes in, and then groans realising her headache hasn't gone yet.

'Well, thanks again for last night girls. I have made two new friends. But now I must go home, have a shower and of course more sleep'. She chuckles.

'You're welcome Alice. It was great meeting you, and I know we have another friend. Take my number and call me sometime. We can meet up for lunch or something'. I say as I grab my phone from the side.

'Thanks Bella. I will take you up on that offer'. She says hugging me.

After Rose and I saw Alice out, we both went to our rooms.

After I showered, I dressed in my favourite skinny jeans, a top and my ballet flats. As I finish doing my hair and make-up, I spot Emmett's card on my dresser. I pick up the card, my phone and punch in his number.

'Hello!' He answers on the fourth ring.

'Het Emmett, its Bella. We met on the plane last week?' I say.

'Hey Baby B, what's up?'

'Just thought I'd give you a call and see what you're up to this afternoon'? I ask him.

'Let me just take a look at my schedule'. He replies.

'Okay'.

'Baby B, I have nothing planned. What you got in mind?' He asks.

'Do you fancy meeting for lunch?'

'Yeah, that sounds good. So where do you want to meet?' He replies.

'Well, where do think is the best place? I'm new in town, remember?' I say with a chuckle.

'Oh yeah right', he laughed. 'Do you know Lauren's Lunch Box? It's not far from where you live'. He says.

'Oh yeah, I know the place, my roommate took me there the other day. Nice place'. I told him.

'Great! We can meet there then! Say 12 noon?' He asks.

I checked the time, its 10am. 'Yeah that will be fine Em'. I say smiling.

'Great, see you soon B'. He replies.

I hang up the phone and chuckle to myself. Emmett is gonna be a fun guy to have around.

~~~~X~~~~

Its 11.40am. I leave my apartment and decide to take a slow walk. Besides, I don't have a car yet anyway. I left my trusty 'old red' at my dad's, no point in bringing him with me.

I got to Lauren's Lunch Box with 10 min's to spare. I found a seat and ordered a cup of tea, while I waited for Emmett.

I didn't have to wait long. Emmett walks in just as I sit down with my tea.

He comes over to me and gives me one of his brotherly hugs, as I stand up.

'Hey Emmett, how's things been?' I ask as I sit back down.

'Yeah great, Baby B thanks. Works going well, busy. This is always a good thing, for me!' He says with a wink and a chuckle.

'So how are things with you Baby B?' He asks.

'Yeah, things are good. I'm really good thanks, Emmett'. I say with a smile.

'Well good. I mean you look really well. I think you made the right decision on moving to London! It seems to agree with you'. He smiles back.

'So do I Emmett, so do I'. I reply.

After Emmett and I part ways. I head home to sort out more of my things. This will keep me busy for a few hours.

'Oh, the joys of unpacking!' I mumble to myself.

XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

AN. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed TRD. So much 3 . Thanks again to Edwards_Woman for beta'ing this story. Here's chapter 5 'Strangers'. See you all on the other side. Mwah, Twi-Girl83.

Chapter 5 Strangers.

Its 6am, Monday morning. I'm sitting at the breakfast table drinking a cup of tea. Rose left at 4.30 this morning for work. I'm an early bird; I like to get up at 5am. Except on days that start with the letter 'S'.

I'm sitting here thinking what to do with myself?

I decide to go for a walk. I head to my bedroom and change in to my grey jogging bottoms, black vest top and my black hoodie with converse trainers. I put my hair in a ponytail and exit my room. I grab my keys, iPod and money and head out the front door.

I step out of the building and the crisp morning air hits my face. It reminds me of Forks.

I smile to myself, plug in my ear buds and turn the volume up and start walking. It's not too cold either, which is nice.

It's just gone 6.20am and the streets are busy with cars and people. I can't believe it's busy this early.

I head across the street to Lauren's Lunch Box for breakfast.

'Hi. Good morning. Can I help you?' The assistance asked.

'Hi, good morning, yes. Can I have a large tea, strong, with two slices of toast, just butter please? Thanks'.

'Sure, any sugar with the tea?' She asks.

'Two please. Sorry'. I reply.

'Oh don't be hunnie, it's still early'. She says smiling.

'I'm Tanya. You're not from around these parts are you?' She asks.

'I'm Bella. No I'm from Washington U.S. It's nice to meet you Tanya'. I say.

'You too, Bella, what part of Washington you from?' Tanya asks.

'I'm from Forks, Washington'. I reply.

Just then the door opens, and I hear a booming voice I've come to recognise.

'Hey Baby B, is that you darling?'

I roll my eyes and turn around smiling while Tanya chuckles at my eye roll.

'Yeah Em, it's me'.

He comes over to me and pulls me in for one of his brotherly hugs.

'How are you darling? You're up and about early'. He says, as he kisses my cheek and puts me back on my feet.

'I'm good big bro, I'm always up early, Em'. I reply.

'So, what are ya doing here this early?' He asks.

I laugh. 'The same as you, big bro, breakfast. What else?' I say as Tanya hands me my tea and toast.

'Thanks'.

I head for a table by the window. I put my ear buds back in and enjoy my tea and toast.

Just before leaving, I say goodbye to Emmett and Tanya.

'Goodbye Tanya, it was a pleasure meeting you.' I say.

'You too, hunnie. Take care'.

I start walking in the direction of the park; turning my volume up just as Rita Ora's R.I.P. starts playing.

I arrive at Paradise Park and GASP at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

It's not a park as in swings and slides, but, an open field with trees, benches and a gorgeous pond that sits as the main centre piece of the park.

I walk a little further towards the pond & I take in the beauty of the park in the late autumn morning. It is a stunning view! The sky has an array of vibrant colours, from dusky pink to deep oranges, and the leaves scattered around are a mixture of browns, from golden to dark copper.

It reminds me of Forks, with the forest greens and damp moss, only this place has spectacular colours that bounce off of the pond, a place of pure relaxation and peace 'Paradise Park'. What a perfect name for such beauty!

I must have sat there for quite a while because the sun started to rise and shine and the pond sparkled in the early morning sunlight. I looked at the time saw that it was 7.30am. 'Fucking hell! How long have I been sitting here?' I say loudly.

I hear someone laughing and turn around to see a handsome looking guy smiling next to me.

'Oh, I'd say a good 45 minutes'. He says looking at me.

'Um really, wow, oh and sorry I didn't realise I spoke out loud. I was muttering to myself, or so I thought?'

'That's ok, he says. You seem like you were in a world of your own?' He replies smiling at me.

'Oh I was, for me it's the best place to be now a days'. I reply whilst getting up.

'Yeah, that's true'.

'Well, have a good day'. I say smiling.

'Thanks, I will, and you?' He replies while looking up at me with the most panties dropping smile, with the most gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen. Not to mention the head full of copper coloured hair.

I obviously wasn't paying attention before, because this guy is beyond handsome, with a square jaw and broad shoulders.

Hmm I thought.

I give him one final smile and a wave before turning round then pressing play on my iPod.

I start jogging and all I can think about is my stranger with the beautiful green eyes and copper hair.

It's 7.50am when I walk through my front door. 2O mins of jogging, I'm fucked. I'm so out of shape.

I'm showered and changed ready for bed by 8am.

As I drift off to sleep, the last thing I see is green eyes and copper hair.

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

It was 11.30am when I woke up.

I head for the kitchen in my Betty Boop vest top and boy shorts. I switch the kettle on and get my cup ready. As I wait for the kettle to boil, I set up my laptop.

I make myself a coffee, something I don't normally drink, and sit at the table with my laptop. I check my emails. There's a few from Mum & Dad asking me if I'm doing ok and if I'm settling in well.

I send them a reply telling them that I'm ok. That I have settled in well. Adding, that I have just sat down with my laptop and newspapers, ready to do job hunting. Also, telling them that I will call them through the week.

I start searching local papers before doing online searches.

It's about an hour into my search, and I come across a job that sounds ideal for me. I pick the paper up and read it further.

_FULL TIME POSITION REQUIRED_

_TEACHING ASSISTANT NEWTON PRIMARY SCHOOL_

_APPLY ONLINE APPLICATION FORM WITH C.V._

After reading more about the position and where it was. I found that it's only a ten minute drive or a twenty minute walk from here.

I filled in the online application form and attached my C.V. My fingers hover over the send key, hesitating for just a moment before clicking it.

Two hours later I find myself putting my laptop away, happy with how my search has gone. I have managed to apply for 25 jobs around my qualifications, skills and experience.

I give myself an inward fist bump.

It's a start right?

Now, all I do is wait!

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Friends & Family.

AN. Sorry for the wait guys. I have the flu! Thanks again to Edwards_Woman for pre-reading. Well, here it is!

About four o'clock just as I add the finishing touches to the mixed salad dish, there was a knock at the door.

'Hold on 1 second?' I shout as I place the salad dish in the fridge then grab a towel to dry my hands.

I open the door to find a man with blond curly-ish hair peeking out from beneath a motor cycle helmet with cowboy boots, jeans with a leather jacket to complete the look.

'Hi, can I help you?'

'Um yeah, I think? I'm looking for Rosalie Hale?'

'And you are?'

'I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale'. He says whilst taking off his helmet.

Oh dear lord! Did he just say Jasper Hale, as in Rosalie's brother? He is very handsome.

'Hi I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Jasper. Come in please'.

'Nice to meet you too Bella, I'm Rose's twin brother, but as you can see not identical'.

'Can I get you a drink? Rose never said you were coming bye?'

'Huh! Bella I live here too. I've been back home visiting my parents. I go back a couple of months at a time. Didn't Rose mention that this is a three bedroom apartment when you applied?'

'Yeah she did. I guess I just forgot'. I giggle.

'What's so funny Bella?' Jasper asks.

'It's a good job that when I cook I tend to make too much.

'Why's that?' Jasper asks confused.

'Well, then you can have dinner with us Jasper'.

I head to the kitchen to prepare the spaghetti.

'Something smells delicious. What is that aroma?'

'That will be my Bolognese sauce, with cheesy garlic bread.

'Sound yummy Bella'. Jasper says while taking a seat on the bar stool.

'Thanks Jasper'. I smile.

Just then the front door opens and Rose calls out.

'Hey Bella, I'm home. Wow, something smells amazing. Just going for a shower then I will be in'.

'Hey Rose. Thanks. Sure thing, it will be ready soon'.

'Can I get you a drink Jasper?'

'Can I have a beer please?'

'You can have anything you want'. I reply whilst handing him is beer.

'So when did you go home Jasper?' I ask while placing a pot of water on the cooker.

I went back at the beginning of July'. I go back as and when I can really'. He says.

'Um, hey Bella?' Rose calls out.

'Yeah'. I reply

'Whose is this bike helmet out here?'

'That'd be mine sis?' Jasper says while walking out if the kitchen.

'JASPER. She shouts. When did you get home?' She asks

'At about four o'clock!'

While Rose and Jasper catch up, I go and prepare dessert.

Homemade apple pie with custard and or ice-cream is my choice of dessert.

I place the pie in the oven. It takes 50 minutes to an hour.

I place the Bolognese sauce, spaghetti bowl, garlic bread ant salad in the middle of the table. I have already set up a place for Jasper.

'Rose, Jasper. Dinners ready.

'Wow. Bella, this smells amazing'. Both Rose and Jasper say collectively.

'Thank you, help yourselves?'

I head back to the kitchen and grab the bottle of wine that I chilled this morning and three glasses and join my friends.

I pour us all a glass of wine.

'A toast, I say as I raise my glass. Here's to friends and family'.

'And to new beginnings' Jasper adds.

'Here's to friendships'. We say together as our glasses clink.

Once dessert was dished up, we too our plates to the living room to eat.

Rose excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

'So how do you like London then Bella?' Jasper asks.

'Yeah, for what I've seen so far, I really love it here. It feels kinda homey, but not too homey if you know what I mean?'

I know exactly what you mean'. He says.

'Bella?' Rose calls.

'Yeah Rose!'

'There's a card here for you. It was sitting on the floor by the front door?'

'Huh! For me? I've only been here just over a week, only my parents know I'm here!'

'No address, just says Baby B'. She says while handing me the card.

I giggle out loud.

'What?' Rose asks.

'It's from Emmett, the guy I met on the plane. He calls me Baby B, and I call him big bro.

'Thanks Rose'.

I open the card and there's a note inside.

_Baby B. _

_If you're up early in the morning, come join me for breakfast at Lauren's _

_Lunchbox. Let's say same time as this morning._

I giggle to myself then read the card. It's a 'in your new home' card. I read inside and feel comforted.

_Baby B. _

_Good Luck in your new apartment and with your career. If there's anything you _

_need at all, come see me. I mean it Baby B. Come see me._

_As always, take care, lil sis_

_Big Bro X_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and look up to see Rose staring at me.'

It's ok Rose, I'm ok. Happy tears'.

I show her the card and note.

She smiles. 'Bella this guy really cares for you'.

'Yeah I know, like a sister'.

'Who is Emmett?' Jasper asks.

'He's 28 lives in London, has his own company. He gave me his card when we parted at the airport. I had lunch with him on Sunday at Lauren Lunchbox. I bumped into him again this morning at the same place!' I tell them.

'Can we meet him Bella?' Rose asks'.

'That's not my decision. I will ask him tomorrow'.

'That's great. Ok so how about we do dinner Saturday night?'

'You mean I do dinner? We could invite Alice?' I suggested.

'That's fantastic Bella; we can have a house warming dinner party. Ask her tomorrow after you speak with Emmett'. She replies.

'Yeah sure no problem. Well I'm going for a shower and then watch a movie in bed. Good night guys'.

'Good night Bella'. Rose replies as she gives me a hug and kisses my cheek.

'Night Bella'. Jasper calls from the sofa.

I head to my room and go straight for the shower.

xoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

AN. Thanks to all who are reading TRD. Thanks to Edwards_Woman for pre reading.

Chapter 7 New Job

It's 6.15am Tuesday morning. I was just finishing a mug of tea, when Emmett comes in. I stand up as he comes over to me and pulls me in for one of his bear hugs.

'Hey bro, how are ya? Thanks for the card'.

'I'm good thanks, Baby B. You're welcome. How are you?'

'Yeah, I'm good thanks, bro.

'I'm glad to hear it. Now, what do ya fancy for breakfast?' He asks.

'I'll have a fry up, consisting of 2 bacon, 2 sausages, and scrambled eggs with tomatoes please'. I smile.

'Of course, 2 breakfasts please Tanya, 1 with everything and Bella wanted...'

'2 sausages, 2 bacon and scrambled eggs with tomatoes'. Tanya finishes, smiling.

'Yeah thanks, I will have a tea with mine and a coffee for the big guy'. I reply.

'Sure honey, no problem'.

'Emmett?'

'Yeah Baby B, what's up?'

'Do you have any plans for Saturday evening?'

'Nope, I'm free all weekend! Why?'

'My friends and roommates, Rose and her brother Jasper want to meet you. Would you like to join us for dinner Saturday evening?'

'I would love to B, what time do you want me there?'

'Come by for about six'.

'Are you sure you don't need me to bring anything?'

'No, it's all covered, just bring yourself'.

'Two breakfasts with a tea and a coffee. Enjoy'. Tanya says, as she returns with our food and drinks.

'Thanks, Tanya, it looks delicious', I smile.

'You're welcome'. She replies as she walks away.

'So, how's the job hunting going, Bella?' Emmett asks.

I smile. 'Yeah, actually pretty good, Emmett. I sent off a total of 25 C.V's and application forms online yesterday. So, I'm just waiting'.

'Wow, Baby B, that's great. Did you apply for anything?'

'Yeah, I have applied for jobs around my experience, skills and qualifications, as well as a few that I'm not qualified for'.

'That's great; I hope something comes up, Baby B'.

'Thanks, Big Bro'.

Just then my phone rings.

'Hello?'

'_Hello, Good morning. May I speak with Isabella Swan please?'_

'Speaking, how can I help?'

'_Miss Swan, I'm Aro Newton, from Newton primary school'._

'Good morning Mr Newton. So how can I help?'

'_I'm hoping I can help you? I have your C.V and application form here'._

I have a huge smile on my face, and Emmett looks at me and cocks an eyebrow.

I hold up my finger indicating for him to hold on.

'I'm sorry, Mr Newton, could you repeat that please?'

He chuckles. _'I have your C.V and application form here, and I would like to offer you the job of working in our nursery'._

'OMG! That's fantastic'.

'_Can you come down this afternoon, just for a formal introduction? Just to meet in person. It's not a job interview Miss Swan. The job is yours?'_

'Thank you Mr Newton. What time shall we meet?'

'You are most welcome Miss Swan. I will email you the time. I look forward to seeing you'. He replies.

'Thank you. I look forward to meeting you, Mr Newton'.

I hang up my phone and Emmett looks at me. I smile at him.

'Baby B, you're killing me, what was all that about?'

'That, Big Bro was a job offer. I'm now working at Newton Primary School. I will be working in the nursery'.

'Congratulations lil sis. When do you start?'

'Well. Mr Newton is going to email me the time to go meet with him this afternoon; he says it's not an interview but a formal introduction'. I tell him.

'That's good, it means you already have the job, he just wants to meet face to face'.

I smile. 'That's exactly what Mr Newton said'.

'This dinner plan of yours just turned into a celebration'.

'Let's just wait until I see Mr Newton?'

'You are right. Let me know when you have to go. I will take you there'.

'Are you sure? I don't mind walking'.

'Yes; I'm sure. Just text me and I will pick you up'.

'Thanks bro. What is the time now?'

'It's 8.45'.

'Is it really? It doesn't feel that late to me'.

'No it doesn't. I guess it's true what they say. Time flies when you're having fun'.

'Yeah, I guess it does'.

'Well, I better head home to sort things out'. I say.

'Yeah I've got things back at the gym that needs sorting and moving. I will see you soon lil sis'.

'You sure will, Bro'.

We both get up and say good bye to Tanya.

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

It's 10am. I have two hours until I meet with Mr Newton. I feel quite calm and ready at the moment. But that may change nearer the time.

When I received an email at 9.30 from Mr Newton stating the time, I send a quick txt to Emmett.

Hey Bro,

Just got email. I meet Mr Newton at 12 noon

B xx

Immediately there's a response.

Baby B,

Ok, will pick you up at 11.30.

Big Bro x

I smile to myself. Emmett is definitely the big brother I never had.

I have my clothes ready so I head for a shower.

xoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

AN: *HIDES* Sorry for the delay on this chapter. No excuses I know lol. Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with this story. Thanks as always to Edwards woman for pre reading. Little AN at bottom. Well you waited long enough. Enjoy.

Chapter 8 Career

It's 11.30am and I head out my front door.

Once outside I see Emmet sitting in his Honda Civic TypeR!

I climb in the passenger side. 'Nice wheels bro'.

'Thanks sis'.

'You all set for this meeting Baby B?' He asks.

'Yeah, I'm just a little nervous'.

'There's nothing to be nervous about. Just be yourself, that's all that matters'.

I smile up at him. 'Thanks bro, you're right. Just be myself'.

'You're welcome lil sis'.

We pulled into Newton Primary School car park where Emmett says he will wait for me.

I give him a hug and tell him I will be out soon.

'Just relax sis and you will be fine. Just remember that you already have the job, you are just meeting the owner of the school'.

'Thanks bro, I feel better already'.

I step out of the car, take a deep breath and head for the main entrance.

As I enter the building, the reception desk is the first thing I see with a long corridor going left and right.

'Good morning, can I help you?' asks the receptionist.

'I'm Miss Swan. I'm here to see Aro Newton'. I reply

'One moment please'. She says smiling as she walks away.

I'm left to myself and I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders. I stare into the car park and see Emmett heading into the sandwich bar across the street. I smile.

'Excuse me Miss Swan?'

'Um yeah'. I answered while turning toward her smiling.

'Mr Newton will be with you soon, can I get you a tea or a coffee whilst you wait?'

'Yes please, tea would be nice, thank you'.

'I'm Mrs Denali, but you can call me Carmen'. She tells me while pulling me in for a hug.

'You're Isabella?' she asks.

'Yes, but please call me Bella'. I smile.

'Well in that case, it's a pleasure to meet to Bella'.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too Carmen'.

'Now, where's this tea you mentioned?' I giggle.

She laughs and says 'follow me'.

We walk past the reception desk a few steps to a door that has staff written on it,

'This is the staff room'. She says as she opens the door.

'Really, I thought this was the toilet?' I laugh

Carmen laughs hysterically at my humour'.

Wow I feel really comfortable and at ease, let's just hope things are looking up for me!

'Come on. Let's have that cuppa'. She opens the door.

I walk in and it looks more like a kitchen and living room in one.

'Wow this is fantastic'. I say with a huge smile on my face.

'Yeah we think so too'. Carmen replies with a smile on her face.

'We re-decorated about a year and a half ago'.

'I love the colours, they blend together nicely'.

'Thank you Miss Swan, I picked the colours and furniture myself'.

I turn around to see a man who is medium build with jet black hair.

'I'm Aro Newton, and you must be Isabella?' He says whilst holding out his hand.

'You too Aro, but please call me Bella'.

'Well, Bella as I said in my email, you already have the job. I just merely wanted a formal introduction, get to know you and show you your class before school starts up in September, is that ok with you?' He asks.

'That's fine Mr Newton, where shall we begin?'

He smiled and headed straight for the door. Thank you Carmen'. He says.

I smile to Carmen as we leave. As he shuts the door behind him he stops.

'To your left is our year 4 to year 6 classes and the canteen which is the one with the double glass doors'. He says.

'Right, so that means nursery to year 3 are at the other side of the reception desk'.

He smiles. 'Yes they are. We are going to put you in with Kate.'

'Kate?' I ask

'Sorry, Kate is our nursery teacher and Carmen's daughter'.

'Let's go see your classroom'.

We walk past the other classrooms, and some of the teachers are in preparing for September.

He stops in front of a door.

'This is it'. He smiles

He knocks twice on the door, and then you hear a voice.

'Come in, it's open'.

'Kate, I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella is your new assistant'. He smiles.

Kate stands up and gives my hand a shake.

'Welcome to Newton primary school Bella'. She smiles.

'Thanks Kate. I think I'm going to like it hear'.

I turn around to see both Kate and Aro looking at me with matching smiles on their faces.

'What?' I ask.

'Oh nothing but we think you're going to like it too'. Kate replies.

'Your personality fits well in here Bella. You're bubbly, outgoing and full of confidence'. Aro says.

'Now please excuse me ladies, I have another meeting in ten minutes. Bella I will see you soon'.

'Thank you Aro. I will see you soon'. We shake hands and he leaves.

'So, Bella we start Monday 2nd September, the children start on Tuesday 3rd September. Hopefully bye then we will have a headmaster'. She says.

'We don't have a headmaster yet?' I asked.

'Not just yet. But Mr Newton has a meeting with a potential candidate soon. This guy has already had an interview. He got the call back this morning'.

Kate and I walk to the door, we hug each other and say goodbye.

I say goodbye to Carmen on my way out the doors.

I stand in the fresh air and take a breath.

Well I've done it. I got a job. Life's looking up from here.

XOXOXOXOX

AN: I know some of you are anxious to meet Edward. I promise you it won't be long before we meet Edward. But not in this chapter, I didn't want these characters meeting each other instantly. So please stay with me and you will meet Mr Cullen himself.


End file.
